In order to stow a roof under a movable shelf or cover, it is known to provide an extension for the cover. The cover extension covers and visually terminates the space between the front edge of the cover and the passenger compartment when the roof is open.
DE 199 43 860 B4 shows a cover element that can be moved upwardly in two directions and a plate-like extension is held under the cover and can be pivoted forwardly to extend the cover forwardly to be flush when the roof is open. The assembled cover assembly has a very large longitudinal extension, which can be problematic with specific vehicle geometries. The width of the extension must be adapted to the width of the cover for a pleasing appearance with such a design.